


Lingering in compromising positions

by Cinnamaldeide



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drunkenness, Fainting, First Aid Maneuver, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Revised Version, Whiskey Bottom Will, aesthetic included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Will passes out from too much fine whiskey. Hannibal promptly provides medical care.For the #WhiskeyBottomWill challenge
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 74
Collections: Whiskey Bottom Will





	Lingering in compromising positions

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [TheSilverQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen) and [Another_lost_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_lost_one) for having beta read this work, which will probably be included in a book I’m planning to publish ❀

There was a familiar dizziness at the back of his skull.

It reminded Will of sleepless nights, lingering dreams, and restless dogs frolicking between his bare legs despite the late hour. His fingers would reach for their furs in the dim light, then direct themselves with little hesitation towards the liquor cabinet, a temporary remedy to dampen his insomnia.

It had been a very long time since his last serious hangover. Will had gone through a slow convalescence from abdominal surgery, moved after the Chesapeake Ripper’s draining trial, married a doting single mother. His whiskey reserves hadn’t always been properly replenished, and his alcohol tolerance had inevitably lowered. He wasn’t in his thirties anymore.

He had ceased indulging himself, but still accepted the glass of red wine Hannibal offered him before Dolarhyde attacked them.

He accepted several more after their recovery from that cathartic encounter, Hannibal had been rather obliging in supplying them with vintage and rarefied distillates.

Will relished the after-dinner drinks he provided, was in fact quite fond of his selection of brandies and whiskeys, but never outright _exceeded_ in his spirits consumption. On the contrary, Will leisurely sipped the three scant fingers of his amber serving and thanked Hannibal for the treat.

Will was careful and conscientious about his past addiction. He learned to restrain himself.

He did, however, find himself lying on the floor, head tilted sideways and legs raised upwards, unable to fathom the logistics that had led to his current predicament.

He grumbled unintelligently through his drunken lightheadedness, then noted various emptied bottles beside himself. His blurred vision cleared gradually, with little conviction, but eventually presented him with the sight of Hannibal, placid and comfortable between his legs. Will recognised the ankles around his large neck as his own, and frowned.

“You passed out,” Hannibal volunteered.

“And you–”

“I performed the manoeuvre recommended under the circumstance.”

 _Unearthed a long buried fantasy_ , he didn’t say, but Will heard anyway.

His belt had been loosened, the first buttons of his shirt collar had been unfastened. The position and arrangement of his clothes were physiological to keep blood flowing to his brain unhindered, Hannibal explained, tightening the hold on his joints and caressing his skin with light, absent moves. The touch sobered Will, made him more present in the moment. He felt it keenly, and suspected Hannibal was enjoying it as intently.

“Never happened before,” Will confessed.

The admission seemed to please Hannibal further. He didn’t attempt to settle Will into a less awkward pose. “I gathered it wasn’t a common occurrence.” His tone implied a certain degree of complacency, his eyes watchful and intrigued.

“You can say you didn’t expect me to be a lightweight,” Will retorted, inwardly wondering just how much alcohol had been involved during the evening. He didn’t want to ask, though.

“You held your liquor well,” Hannibal graciously conceded. “Until you didn’t. You might have had a few glasses too many.”

 _Still not enough_ , was left unspoken, but Will heard that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let Hannibal find creative ways to touch Will in platonic manners, secretly pining for him.  
> I wasn’t kidding about the book. Let me know if you’re interested, or if you spot errors I should fix.  
> [Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co/). [Post on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1265011752686817283?s=20).


End file.
